


Llamada por cobrar a larga distancia

by Laurine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M, Phone Sex, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurine/pseuds/Laurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La próxima vez usemos una cámara web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llamada por cobrar a larga distancia

**Author's Note:**

> En respuesta a la semana C'est la vie en la comunidad de LJ Fandom Insano.

**Llamada por cobrar a larga distancia.**

Estudiar medicina es una tarea difícil que no muchos pueden llevar a cabo. Midorima Shintaro, sin embargo, es uno de aquellos bendecidos con la capacidad no sólo de análisis sino también de fuerza y resistencia que la carrera requiere, pues perseguir un sueño tan ambicioso no atrae a todos tanto como a él. Por eso, una vez sus días en el basketball quedan atrás y tras una ceremoniosa, pero bastante sentimental despedida, nadie se sorprende de encontrarlo estudiando noche y día, consultando el horóscopo y asistiendo a cursos especiales por las tardes. Su esfuerzo, no obstante, es recompensado al principio de la primavera de su décimo octavo año y junto con un lugar en la escuela de su elección, también obtiene una beca que sin duda ayudará a la economía de sus padres.

Pero ése es solo el inicio del gran viaje y Shintaro pronto se ve inmerso en un mundo nuevo, donde el enorme campus es el problema menos acuciante al que tiene que enfrentarse. Las materias son difíciles, tiene que leer mucho por las noches y practicar aún más, a pesar de que no tiene muchos amigos, su tiempo con ellos se ve recortado a escasos minutos por los corredores de la Universidad y los que ha dejado en casa, salvo Takao que estudia enfermería en la escuela conjunta, se han convertido en fantasmas que lo atormentan en sueños, en esas escasas horas que tiene para dormir por la noche, tras haber hecho pilas y pilas de tarea y leído el tema correspondiente a la clase del día siguiente.

Está exhausto y todo el mundo se lo hace notar en los escasos encuentros, desde su madre en días festivos, hasta Takao, cuyo tono dista mucho de la preocupación de su madre y más bien suena un poco como burla. Está exhausto, pero es feliz. Y así se lo hace saber a cualquiera que cuestiona su compromiso con su carrera, que se atreve a dudar, incluso a espaldas de él, que pueda completar los 10 años reglamentarios y algunos más si decide tomar especialización.

—En serio, Shin-chan —señala Takao, una tarde en la que se han encontrado en la cafetería del campus, con los palillos a medio camino de su boca—. Puede que necesites un médico tú primero a ser uno, eh, ¿entiendes lo que digo? —Takao suelta una risita antes de seguir comiendo, seguro de que ha dicho algo gracioso además de cierto.

—No sabía que Izuki de Seirin había venido en tu lugar —se queja el joven, recordando el pésimo sentido del humor de éste, que ahora se le ha contagiado a Takao, quién, además, parece no sufrir penalidades en su carrera ni mucho menos. El mismo chico sonriente de siempre, quizá hasta un poco molesto.

—Oh, vamos, Shin-chan, tú sabes a lo que me refiero —acostumbrado al nulo sentido del humor de su amigo, Takao prosigue con su argumento—. Te ves agotado. Y sí —añade rápidamente, al ver que su interlocutor está a punto de interrumpirlo—, a pesar de que te guste la carrera, eso no impide que te canses. Ya sé que estamos a mitad del semestre, pero te haría bien distraerte un poco. Por ejemplo... —Shintaro, que ha estado considerando sus palabras, se pone alerta al ver cómo una lenta y malévola sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, presagio de alguna de sus alocadas ideas. Ya sabía él que Takao tenía una segunda intención, pero por un momento se había dejado engañar—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no hablas con Sei-kun?

¿Sei-kun? Le toma un momento relacionar el sobrenombre con la persona, cuya importancia y aura siempre le han granjeado el tono más respetuoso al decir su apellido, nunca su nombre de pila. Akashi Seijurou, ex-capitán de Teikou y Rakuzan, temido por muchos (incluido él mismo) y que inexplicablemente terminó haciéndose amigo de Takao. Luego, lo asalta la vergüenza que la pregunta de Takao implica, el reconocimiento de algo que vive callado dentro de su mente y que, de vez en cuando, hace su aparición en sus frágiles sueños, como un cometa cuyo rastro es difícil de apreciar: Su relación con Akashi. A larga distancia y totalmente extraña, surgida del último adiós antes de partir a sus respectivas escuelas, inesperada.

—¿Q-qué dices? —responde, aunque por la pausa y la manera en que desvía sus ojos, Takao sabe que lo ha hecho sentir incómodo y se permite reír por ello, porque también a él le afecta ver a Shin-chan decaído y cansado, como amigo no hay visión peor—. Me parece que eso no es de tu incumbencia —aclara, aunque su mente sigue viajando al día en particular, frente a la puerta de su casa en una soleada mañana de marzo, en que todos sus amigos y rivales se despidieron de él. La antigua Generación de los Milagros, Kagami y algunos miembros de Seirin, el equipo renovado de Shuutoku, del cual también había llegado a ser capitán... Él no tenía planeado nada para el momento de la despedida, quizá cruzar unas cuantas palabras y agradecimientos, pero no más. Él era un hombre del destino, mientras que Akashi lo era de acción y por supuesto, Akashi tenía un plan. Una victoria en mente cuando se acercó a él con aire decidido y le dijo, justo en frente de todos: "Shintaro, sal conmigo" y él, ignorante, incluso desdeñoso de todos los obstáculos, la distancia y los rostros de los presentes, estupefactos pero de algún modo resignados, dijo que sí.

—¿Shin-chan? ¡Eh, Shin-chan! —Takao pasa su mano una y otra vez frente a sus ojos, tratando de arrancarlo de un ensueño que sólo confirma sus sospechas, sobretodo porque, después de parpadear atontado, Shin-chan parece incluso más avergonzado—. ¿Lo ves? ¿No extrañas a Sei-kun?

—¡Qué cosa tan ridícula! —exclama Midorima, aunque ninguno de los dos está seguro a qué se refiere. Si al sobrenombre "Sei-kun" o a la afirmación de que podría llegar a extrañarlo cuando nunca hicieron nada más que iniciar una relación. Extrañarlo, quizá no, aunque hay cierto dejo de melancolía en sus reminicencias sobre sus días en Teikou, en el mismo solitario salón de clases, con un tablero de shogi enfrente y el viento agitando las cortinas de las ventanas que Akashi le gustaba dejar siempre abiertas. No, extrañarlo no, porque de algún modo eso hizo en el tiempo durante la Escuela Preparatoria, más bien... Desearlo, quizá. Porque en eso consisten los sueños que lo atormentan por las noches y que biológicamente se explican por una gran dósis de hormonas, acumuladas ahora que ha dejado el basketball y no tienen forma de escapar—. Honestamente, Takao, métete en tus propios asuntos.

—Como digas, Sei-chan —dice resignado éste, pero antes de levantarse, pues ya ha sonado la alarma que avisa por el inicio de un nuevo periodo de clases, agrega—: Pero deberías hablarle, Shin-chan. Yo sé que lo extrañas aunque seas demasiado tsundere para admitirlo.

—¿No tienes que ir a clases o algo así? —ataca el de ojos verdes, sintiéndose súbitamente atacado por ese Ojo de Águila que su mejor amigo tiene y que usa en puros cotilleos últimamente—. ¿Por qué no vas y molestas a Kasamatsu en vez de a mí? Sigue tu propio consejo y llámalo, quizá eres tú quien lo extraña y sólo estás proyectando tus deseos en mí.

—Vaya, Shin-chan, ¿así que citando a Freud? Pero no te preocupes, lo haré —Takao se despide con un guiño que logra teñir sus mejillas de color carmín ante las implicaciones que tiene o quizá, Shintaro sólo está imaginando cosas debido a sus propios y perturbantes sueños. No lo sabe, ni quiere saber y se contenta con comenzar a negarlo nada más se levanta de la mesa para su propia ronda de clases. Gracias a Dios, se dice, mientras camina por los pasillos, tiene tanta tarea que pronto se olvidará del tema de Akashi. O más exactamente de los sueños sobre Akashi.

.

Es tarde y sus ojos se cierran de cuando en cuando, típica señal del inicio del período de exámenes. Shintaro tiene la cabeza metida dentro de un libro y su nariz amenaza con tocar cada cierto tiempo las páginas, mientras sus lentes se deslizan hacia abajo volviendo su visión borrosa. Su compañero de habitación ha salido a una ridícula fiesta dejándolo solo y en silencio y aunque en realidad agradece la atmósfera, que le hace más fácil concentrarse en el pesado texto que le han dejado, también cierta parte de él lo resiente por salir y tener un poco de diversión. ¿Es que acaso no se toman en serio la carrera? ¿Qué clase de médicos serán si no pueden aprenderse un texto, ni diferenciar las partes del cuerpo? Shintaro está rumiando dichos pensamientos, olvidado completamente del texto frente a él, cuando el teléfono casi siempre silencioso para él, pero indispensable para su compañero, suena estrepitosamente sobresaltándolo a tal modo que está a punto de caer de la silla. "Debe ser para Tomoyuki", piensa mientras levanta el auricular y con una razón más para resentirlo, pero la voz del otro lado lo busca a él.

—Shintaro —dice Akashi con calma, como si estuviesen de nuevo en el salón de clases donde solían jugar shogi, separados apenas por una mesa y un tablero, discutiendo sobre cualquier tontería. A Shintaro se le atora el aire en la garganta y el sueño lo abandona como un espíritu al ser víctima de una posesión. "Esto es obra de Takao", reflexiona y puede imaginarse al joven mandando un mensaje de texto o hablando con Akashi por teléfono, sonriente, para comunicarle que "Shin-chan está triste" por no poder hablar con él.

—Akashi —atina a decir y su respuesta le parece graciosa a su interlocutor, pues lo escucha reír, un sonido que tiene algo más de alegre que de amenazador, como suele ser casi todo con Akashi Seijurou—. ¿Qué te dijo Takao? Y por cierto, ¿qué es eso de "Sei-kun"?

—Kazunari sólo me pidió que hablara contigo pero no ahondó en detalles, esperaba que tú me los dijeras —aunque no puede verlo, por su tono de voz Shintaro puede imaginarlo plácidamente sentado en alguna de las grandes habitaciones de su mansión, un kimono puesto y una taza de té al lado, brillante bajo la luz de la luna—. Sobre Sei-kun, no me molesta. Es como si te preguntara sobre ese "Shin-chan". Kazunari decidió llamarme así. Y si te sientes cómodo con ello, también puedes hacerlo tú.

—Preferiría que no —admite Shintaro, reclinándose nervioso en su silla, de nuevo atormentado por esa imagen en su mente con el tablero y la mesa, de manera que al reclinarse se aleja del fantasma de Akashi un poco y a pesar de que éste le hable al oído—. Bueno... ¿Y cómo has estado? —añade, tras un largo silencio, que le recuerda que ellos no son de conversaciones triviales. Es un error preguntarle debido a este hecho, pero no puede evitarlo, cualquier cosa por romper la atmósfera de tensión.

Otra carcajada viaja por los cables telefónicos de un lado a otro del país antes de alcanzarlo y, maldita sea su suerte (malditas sean sus hormonas y maldito sea Takao), logra que se le erizen los cabellos de la nuca.

—La escuela de Medicina te ha cambiado, Shintaro. Creía que no te gustaban las charlas insustanciales. Pero está bien, contestaré, sobretodo porque también estoy interesado en saber qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo —en su tono de voz no se delata el hecho de que están saliendo, aunque no ha perdido (y nunca perderá) esa cualidad autoritaria, serena y total que a tantos asusta—. Estoy bien, Shintaro. Empecé a estudiar Economía por... Petición de mi padre, pero también me dedico a cumplir mi sueño de ser jugador de shogi profesional. En general y como suele suceder cuando se formula esta pregunta, no hay mucho qué contar. Aún así, dime cómo te va. Kazunari sonaba preocupado.

—Estoy bien —responde Shintaro a la defensiva y una pequeña risita, tan pequeña que podría haberla imaginado, logra serenar un poco su ánimo—. Sólo estoy cansado. Demasiada tarea, textos muy largos, poco tiempo libre, en resumen, eso es mi vida ahora. Pero no me arrepiento de ello, aunque Takao insista en que no es bueno para mi salud.

—Aún así, sé responsable y no te excedas, Shin-chan —las palabras lo dejan paralizado, aunque en realidad sean más una pequeña burla que algo más. Normalmente, es molesto escuchar a Takao referirse a él de esa manera tan irrespetuosa o lo era, en sus primeros días en Shuutoku, porque con el tiempo se volvió habitual y hasta aburrido, pero que Akashi lo diga le da toda una cualidad diferente... Excitante, si se puede permitir el pensamiento—. Puedo llamarte Shin-chan, ¿verdad, Shintaro?

—Sí —dice tras unos segundos, tras haber cerrado los ojos un breve instante, dejándose llevar por su imaginación mezclada en parte con sus sueños difusos y perturbadores. Akashi llamándole "Shin-chan", no, más bien "Shintaro", en la oscuridad de su dormitorio en ese momento, sin la distancia impuesta por dos carreras, vidas diferentes y una línea dde teléfono. Su respiración se acelera con la suavidad de su voz, más que por cualquier imagen que pudiese evocar.

—Shintaro, ¿piensas en mí? —sonaría sin duda cursi en labios de otro, quizá ridículo si lo dijese alguien como Kise, que más que un romántico empedernido es un encimoso, pero Akashi lo hace sonar erótico, le da la certeza de que sabe, con esa habilidad suya para ver el futuro, en qué estado se encuentra en esos momentos, la cabeza reclinada sobre el borde de su escritorio, tratando de contener su agitada respiración—. Yo también pienso en ti.

—Detente —pide el de ojos verdes y sus palabras suenan casi como una plegaria al Dios que Akahi alguna vez fue para él en sus días de juventud e ingenuidad, pues ahora que ya no lo ve así, no puede responder por sus sensaciones. ¿Cómo es que terminó así, de una simple conversación trivial a lo que parece una llamada de ésas que anuncian en televisión, una "línea erótica"? Por supuesto, es culpa suya por dejarse llevar por una sola palabra, su nombre susurrado de manera inusual, tan cerca de su oído que la ilusión de la distancia desaparece y...

—Tócate, Shintaro —ordena Akashi, quien siempre sabe que sus órdenes son absolutas y que, aunque Shintaro no pueda verlo, ha acertado sobre el kimono y la taza de té, ahora olvidada por lo interesante de la conversación.

—Yo...

—Hazlo —su voz también se ha acelerado y por un momento parece que su Ojo del Emperador ha poseído a Shintaro, pues puede verlo abriendo el kimono para dejar que la luz de la luna acaricie su torso, sus hombros pequeños pero fuertes, la curva del cuello que a él le encantaría recorrer con la lengua, impregnándose de su gusto salado. Es fácil obedecer órdenes tras ser bombardeado por esa imagen y no se sorprende cuando encuentra su pantalón abultado debido a su erección. Una voz en su mente clama que todo eso está mal, saliéndose de control si es que alguna vez lo tuvo, pero el pensamiento se desdibuja cuando libera su miembro de los pantalones y los boxers y cierra su mano a su alrededor, comenzando a subir y bajar lentamente por el tronco hasta topar con los testículos—. ¿Lo estás haciendo, Shintaro?

—Sí —responde sin aliento el ex-capitán de Shuutoku, cuyo ritmo ha aumentado al escuchar la voz de Akashi y que a su vez, ha logrado excitarlo tanto que ha dejado el kimono a un lado y sigue las propias órdenes que le dio a Shintaro, masturbándose ante la visión que le presentan sus ojos sobre el futuro: Shintaro debajo suyo, las piernas abiertas para recibirlo, las mejillas rojas debido a la sangre, los ojos entrecerrados, llamando una y otra vez su nombre.

—Me gustaría estar ahí ahora, Shintaro —confiesa—, conocer el sabor que tienes.

—Akashi... —sorprendente es conocer la hasta ahora ignorada e incluso desdeñada cualidad erótica de unas simples palabras, de la voz en la distancia y la imaginación, que le presenta a Seijurou arrodillándose (sólo puede decirle así en fantasías), haciendo a un lado el escritorio para aprisionar entre sus labios su miembro, cubierto de líquido preseminal. Su ritmo aumenta al visualizar la escena, acoplando los movimientos de ese falso Akashi con los de su mano, mientras la tensión no deja de acumularse en su abdomen—. Akashi, te quiero dentro de mí.

—Entonces hazlo... Shintaro —eso es también lo que quiere él y no es ninguna sorpresa cuando no escucha ninguna queja de parte de su interlocutor, sino más bien otro tipo de sonidos, el movimiento de una silla, una respiración acelerada, unos cuantos pasos. Luego, Midorima vuelve a ponerse al teléfono o algo similar, pues lo oye gemir de manera contenida, un sonido que le da escalofríos, que por un momento casi le hace soltar el teléfono. No hay necesidad de preguntarle si lo está haciendo o no, su voz lo detala, algunas profundas exhalaciones seguidas de su nombre, gemidos, palabras ininteligibles. No puede verlo, pero desearía que fuese así, recostado sobre su propia cama, dos de sus dedos saliendo y entrando de él, la otra mano masajeando su pene y el teléfono al lado de su cabeza, acomodado de cualquier modo sobre la almohada, para escuchar los sonidos que emite Seijurou, cuya voz se ha vuelto ronca y vibrante mientras sigue sus patrones de deseo.

Durante algún tiempo, no se escucha en la línea telefónica nada que no sean sus frenéticos llamados el uno por el otro mientras parecen competir por el orgasmo, que Midorima alcanza primero, arqueando la pegajosa espalda donde se le han adherido las sábanas que después le dará verguenza mirar. Sus párpados tiemblan mientras la sensación recorre su cuerpo, su visión y su tacto se separan de la solitaria habitación para ir hasta donde Akashi Seijurou y él comparten una fantasía y puede verlo luchando los últimos segundos, los ojos cerrados y los labios abiertos, el cabello rojo como el otoño mecido por el viento, mientras alcanza el orgasmo y llena su interior, con un sonido aliviado, pero todavía anhelante que lo alcanza desde el teléfono a su lado, único vestigio de un vínculo que no ha hecho más que aumentar.

—Shintaro —lo llama, después de que ambos han recobrado el aliento y de nuevo puede imaginárselo acomodándose el kimono dignamente, pasándose un pañuelo por el rostro sudoroso, limpiándose las manos y lanzándole una lánguida mirada a la taza de té.

—Akashi.

¿Qué más hay qué decir? Pero antes de que alguno se le ocurra algo, sumidos como están en las últimas brumas del placer y en las nuevas del sueño, alguien toca la puerta de la habitación compartida de Shintaro en la facultad, sobresaltándolos de inmediato. El color abandona el rostro de Midorima de inmediato, un tono rojizo resultado de la excesiva actividad, su corazón se acelera y el sudor le resbala por la frente, cegándolo momentáneamente. Reconoce los síntomas, está a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, pero de nada le sirve saber el diagnóstico cuando está a punto de ser descubierto por ese idiota compañero de cuarto suyo, que sin duda debe de venir medio ebrio de la fiesta en la que estuvo.

—Escucha... —empieza a decir Akashi, que ya ha ideado un plan para salir del apuro, pues tiene esa maravillosa y útil habilidad de poder concentrarse en tiempos desesperados. Sin embargo, la voz del intruso se sobrepone a la de él cuando Shintaro deja la cama, arreglándose los pantalones, el semblante, el desastre que ha hecho en el escritorio y en las sábanas.

—¿Shin-chan? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Hey, Shin-chan! —es Takao, quien nunca ha conocido la definición del concepto "intimidad", salvo quizás con Kasamatsu, pero a Shintaro definitivamente nunca se le ocurriría preguntar—. Ya sé que estás ahí, Shin-chan. Hey, ¿no quieres ir a la fiesta que hay en el campus de al lado...? ¡Shin-chan!

—Espera un momento, Takao —ordena Shintaro, que todvía impulsado por la adrenalina del miedo se apresura a esconder las sábanas bajo la cama y a acomodarse con fingida astucia frente a su escritorio, el teléfono en mano y el rostro de alguien que tiene mucho que estudiar. Apenas ha terminado de poner una fachada de total concentración, cuando Takao irrumpe en el lugar, momento en el que Shintaro pone en marcha la última parte de su improvisado plan—. Akashi, tengo que irme ahora. Takao está aquí.

—Muy bien, Shintaro —sonríe Akashi, a quien complace ver su eficiencia para salir del problema—. Hablaremos después.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches —so palabras un tanto frías comparadas con lo que acaba de suceder y que, como vaticinó Akashi, comienza a cobrar realidad en la mente de Shintaro, realidad que acarrea su correspondiente verguenza.

—Una cosa más, Shintaro —es bueno ser de una familia acomodada, después de todo, piensa Akashi, al dar su última sugerencia—. La próxima vez usemos una cámara web. Quiero verte.

Luego, su voz es reemplazada por el tono de marcado y Takao sabe que algo se está cociendo ahí cuando ve a Shin-chan enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello, lo cual sumado a su agitación y el extraño aroma que impregna la habitación, da mucho de qué hablar.

—Veo que hablar con Sei-kun fue una buena idea después de todo, Shin-chan —Takao se sienta a los pies de la cama detrás suyo, ignorante de lo sucedido ahí minutos atrás. Su sonrisa es demasiado cómplice como para hacerlo sentir cómodo y lo que más desea es encerrarse y limpiar las pruebas de su delito antes de que alguien más observador, o más bien, más entrometido pueda enterarse.

—Deberías tratarlo —aconseja Shintaro, lanzándole una mirada con un significado similar al guiño que le hizo él unos días atrás—. Con Kasamatsu, ya sabes.

—Oh, lo haré —promete Takao, que no ha visto a Shintaro tan rejuvenecido y tsundere desde sus días en el club de basketball—. Definitivamente lo haré.

**FIN.**


End file.
